The Nightmare Returns
by scuicidebadger
Summary: This is a fanfic for RWBY (all rights reserved to rooster teeth), and follows my OC's Kuro Yume, Shiro Yume and team KAOS. All members of team RWBY,CFVY,JNPR and characters in RWBY will make an appearance at some point. along with OC's from a friend of mine team RAVEN (all rights reserved to icefiredestiny)
1. Chapter 1

"The lone figure stood on top the communications tower staring out black cape flowing behind this figure, "Not here either" the figure spoke with the slightest hint of sadness, "I figured Vacuo, would have information" the figure mused. A nevermore then swooped down near the figure, "Hey partner, did you find anything from the other Grim" the figured asked politely to the nevermore, which responded with a shake of its head. Removing the hood to reveal a young male with black short cut hair, grey eyes. Looking sad as he, yet again couldn't find what he was looking for. "Well partner, shall we move to the next region." he started to state "to Vytal and the city of Vale."

Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy. "Come on Ruby, you have to study if you want to pass the exams at the end of the year." A white haired girl told the red hood young girl. "But Weiss, I have studied for way to long, I just want to have some fun" Ruby responded to Weiss's earlier statement. "She does have a point, you know" a black haired girl stated having a small glance upward from her book "study is important but so is relaxing, let her off the hook." she continued to say. "Hey, I know how about we go into Vale I want to check out a couple of stores. Let's go sis," a blonde haired girl said pumping her fist into the air. "God Blake and Yang, we should be studying however, I can see that I have lost this argument. So fine I will not study and we can have fun" Weiss reluctantly answered to her team mates. "O.K. team RWBY lets go shopping" cheered Ruby as she haphazardly threw her study books into a corner. The girls that made up team RWBY got there gear together, Weiss sheathed her weapon of choice Myrtenaster, Ruby hung Crescent Rose to a connection hidden behind her back, Blake her Gambol Shroud and Yang ensured that Ember Celica was still were she left it on her hands. "Ozpin told us to always carry are weapons now, hard to believe what happened the year before last." Weiss stated almost as if confirming what everyone already knew the reason. It has been two years since Cinder initiated her plan with Roman and Co, proving that Ozpin's students could easily hold their own against the Generals army. "Did you hear that there was sightings in Vacuo of a mass Grim outbreak and a figure was riding on a nevermore like it owned the Grim, I hope nothing troubles us." Ruby spoke with a slight hint of despair in her eyes. "Ohh, cheer up sis you have us your team mates to help you if trouble starts" Yang said whilst hugging her sister. Vale in spring was certainly lovely and the atmosphere was finally returning the people of Vale suffered badly due to Cinder and co. "Hey, Ruby thank you, due you want some cookies that were just baked" a citizen of Vale shouted. "Please hold on to them for now" Ruby called back. "Wow, I am impressed you actually turned down cookies..." Weiss was in the middle of saying when she spied handfuls of cookies in Ruby's hands "where did you get them?" Weiss then asked. "Above the skies of Vytal the male riding the nevermore was relaxing eating some local delicatessen he got from a kind old women he met from Vacuo. "Are we nearly there it has been hours, and I really could do with going" he stated. The nevermore as if understanding what her partner said started to decline. "Whoa, there girl I didn't say to dive." he stated grabbing on tight to the saddle. "Caw" the nevermore responded and nodded downwards. "A safe haven to relax, Yeah good idea it has been a long week" he answered. After about a minute or two. The male figure got off the nevermore stretched and checked out the local area. "Hmm. this area is abandoned, signs of a struggle. Whatever used to live here is long gone. Only these old decrepit buildings remain" He spoke gently as if assessing whether it is safe to let his guard down. "This will do" he reassured himself. "It is best not to rest for too long give me a couple of hours. O.K.""Meanwhile, back in Vale. Ruby and Co met up with a friend that they met near the end of the first term. "Penny, are you O.K. I thought the general didn't want you to walk around like this" Ruby called out to a short orange haired girl, who wore an old fashioned blouse. "Hey Ruby my friend how are you doing" Penny spoke in the same cheerful yet slightly robotic voice. "We are doing some shopping" Blake stated holding a bag from a local bookstore. "Yeah and seeing all the cute boys around" Yang then pick up. "We are wasting time, which we should be doing studying." Weiss clearly showing her disapproval despite the fair amount of bags she was holding. Penny then decide to join the girls, at least for a little bit. "My father has allowed me to come out, so I can learn to be a normal girl" Penny answered to the question asked by Ruby. After a few hours James Ironwood came to collect Penny. "Time to go home now Penny, did you enjoy your time with your friends" He asked politely. "No, No problem at all, General." Ruby responded happily. "Help...it's the Grim they breach..." a voice called out but was cut off. "Let's go team" Ruby shouted vanishing in an array of rose petals, to the scene. "The male figure awoke from his slumber due to an unknown sound, it was an Ursa, he quickly looked around for his partner but could find no trace of her, "I hope she is O.K." he muttered as he grabbed hold of an object to his left pulling it out revealed a pitch black katana with curious red markings that seem to glow. "Fang Alpha should do." He stated looking at his blade. The Ursa ventured into the area. "Hmm, I was hoping for some practice. Let's go Fang" He shouted as he drew the hood of his cloak over his face and vanished with only a brief flash from his clothes. Seconds later he reappeared with in a flurry of strikes and defeated the Ursa that tried to attack him. Then his partner arrived after what was now clear a hunt for food. "I knew you were O.K. but I am afraid I will have to ask you to eat later this area is compromised." he explained" I fear Vale is also in danger we best get there as quick as possible." With that he jumped on to the saddle and rode towards the emerald light he could see due west. He was going back to where he never wished to return, His rightful home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grim have invaded the city, please can people please stay indoors, Grim have invaded the city, Please can people stay indoors" An announcement was made. "How can Grim be here, I thought Vale was meant to be a safe haven from the Grim," Ruby asked as she ran with her teammates to where the voice came from. "Just like Vacuo huh, this is bad" Weiss stated. "We best not be slow, I fear this may be the start of something" Blake answered. "Hell yeah, looking forward to this, maybe we can find the mysterious figure" Yang said, with a sly grin."Above the skies of Vale, the male figure riding the nevermore stretched and shivered, he felt a presence. "Hey partner, did you feel that?" he asked with clear concern. As he said that he grabbed Fang Alpha, as he looked at the steel of his blade. He saw his eyes change colour from the normal grey to red. "I thought so, this is bad, quick partner we must go to the city of Vale. I fear we may be late, the Grim have started to attack." He spoke as he sheathed Fang. "I will prepare Fang Beta" he stated and grabbed a bag that hung near the saddle. He opened the bag to reveal different items. There was first aid gear, several different clips each marked with a different symbol. Also a music player and headphones and an item wrapped carefully. He stared at it with sad eyes, "I promise you, old friend if this is the thing we are looking for I will eliminate it" he stated, "Which cartridge should I use?". "On the streets of Vale that was usually full of cheerful people, bustling shops, and genuine life. Was nothing but death and the creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grim. As team RWBY ran to the Grim, Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and spun it around grabbing it in its sniper rifle form to launch shots at range to hit a couple of Beowolf's. Whilst Yang shot explosive shots from her weapon Ember Celica successfully hitting a Boarbatusk that tried to attack Ruby hitting it perfectly in its underside. Weiss then using her semblance to craft a speed glyph to help speed boost the team to the Grim in order to take full advantage of their skills. Ruby then spun Crescent Rose to scythe form and struck in quick succession to two Ursa's that tried to attack her. Weiss then attacked with a flame strike to the ground speeding after it Myrtenaster, to strike at another Ursa. "Bumblebee" Ruby shouted which was a code for Blake and Yang to do a combo attack striking at the King Tajitu defeating it in a fury of explosive rounds followed by strikes from Gambol Shroud. Still millions of Grim where around. "There's no end to them" Blake said as she shot at a couple of Beowolfs that were coming to close. "We have to keep going" Weiss responded as she used air jump glyph to attack a Boarbatusk that tried to attack her. "We can't give up, Look out there is a Nevermore swooping down." Ruby stated as she used her weapon to jump in the air hooking around the Nevermore and another blast to sever its head. Yang speeding past several more Grim before being hit back and attacked by numerous Ursa and Beowolfs. This allowed her to use her semblance and mowed down the enemies that attacked her. "We can't win this can we sis" Yang stated "not even my semblance can help". "We need a miracle, if we want to survive this." Weiss said as she deflected an attack from a Beowolf. Above the skies of Vale, the male figure shifted the bag to fit behind him as well as, strapping an ammo cache near his left hand sheath where the katana blade stayed. As the clouds parted below him he saw the true nightmare thousands of grim flocked the streets and surrounded by grim was a group of 4 children. A black haired character, yellow haired, white haired and a figure wearing a red cloak. "We have to help them, they can't survive that attack" he stated as he drew both blades Fang. A Katana blade and gun blade. The gun blade can transform to a rifle, pistol and a standard blade. The weapons could also combine together to create a laser gun with special cartridges, he held one such cartridge. This had an image of a laser beam with a flame emblem. "This will work to remove the Grim but the explosion could kill or harm the group." He mused. "How to inform them?" He asked, as the figure reached for his bag "This will do" he stated as he picked up scroll and sent a message to the people below. "Retreat to safe distance I shall provide cover" was what was stated. With that he jumped off his partners back attaching the blades to form the plasma gun inserting the single cartridge which only contained one bullet. "I shall give them 5 mins to react"."Down below Ruby suddenly received a message opening her scroll to see that it was sent from a person only known as Shadow. As she read the message she reported to her team mates. "Hey, I just received a message it says someone is going to help us, what should we do?" Ruby asked her team. "Well, I think we should just follow what it says, after all it can't hurt us. Can it" Weiss responded. "We should move, however, is it wise trusting a mysterious person. Who we know nothing about?" Blake interjected clearly showing concern. "Well whatever we do we should decide quickly, I vote evacuate." Yang spoke narrowly avoiding an attack from a Deathstalker. "Let's go!" Ruby shouted. As they started to run, a thunderous roar erupted followed by what could only be described as an explosion of light directed like a laser beam and it was heading straight for Ruby, "Ruby!" Yang shouted running towards her sister and successfully pushing her out of the way only to be stuck by the beam herself. "The male who jumped from his partners back heard the roar his eyes flaming red and his blade which, he dubbed Fang Omega, transformed from a serene blueish sliver to pitch black red veins engulfing the weapon, He flipped down aiming to the ground and blasted Omega downwards, A flash of heat as the beam struck downwards from its barrel, speeding downwards he managed to deflect the beam enough that he saved the blonde girls life it only hit her on the side but it was a direct hit on a Deathstalker that was, just moments before, striking at the blonde girl. "A perfect hit" he said as he detached omega forming Fang Beta and Alpha both pitch black with red vein like structures flowing over it. A few seconds after the beam hit flames as hot as lava erupted in a circular ever increasing pattern destroying all in a 15 meter radius. Through the smoke that was created he landed, blades readied and struck at the oncoming Grim. Disappearing, vanishing with a flick of his cape as a tell-tale reminder that he was indeed a real figure not just some figment of imagination. Appearing now and again blades flashing through the smoke blood from the Grim splashed him in his face creating a slightly manic look. "Meanwhile, Ruby and co were startled by the strike that Yang received that for a brief moment they forgot they were in the middle of a battle. "Wait, not that Yang is not moving, blood staining her hair isn't important or anything, but shouldn't we clear a path first." Weiss stated the first to come over the shock seeing as (Though not to be proud of the fact) she has seen much worse due to the feud that was going on between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. "She's right, we best clear a path" Ruby said with no emotion standing up eyes glazed over, bringing the scythe to full attention she speed towards the mass of red eyed beast only for them to disappear before she got there. "The Grim have vanished, how is that possible" Blake stated, shocked at the sudden decrease in numbers, Ruby still walked through the enemy clearly vanished, suddenly there was a flash of red, several flashes of red. The Grim were fighting off something else, something far worse than what they fought before. Just then they heard explosions, flame erupting at irregular times illuminating the thick acrid smoke that appeared, followed by more explosions, no they were gunshots. "Is someone there, please help us we have wounded" Weiss shouted pleading to an invisible ally."Was that a call for help, they have injured" the figure thought as he slashed through the last of the Grim. "O.K I will be there" he shouted out to the female voice. As he started to walk towards the voice, he felt that he could sense a presence he sheathed Fang Beta, but kept Fang Alpha up and readied just in case. "Did you hear that Yang help is on the way just please say something" a female said sounding if she could burst into tears at any moment. As the figure walked closer he understood the reason for the danger standing there blade risen was a young girl in a red hood, eyes glazed over, blood dripping from one of her hands. There was another girl with her holding her hand pleading "Please Ruby, just listen to me they have gone, we are safe" This girl said to the red cloaked clad girl. "Was this the chaos that I caused by unleashing Fang Omega" The figure heard a voice "was this ... I caused" Is all she could tell, she looked for where the voice came from and saw stood not too far away, a figure clad in a black hood hiding this creatures face. Somehow she could make out red eyes that started to dissipate as the figure drew closer. "Who are you?" Weiss asked worried at this strange figure. As it drew closer the hood was removed to reveal a young male with grey eyes and black hair. "My name is Kuro Shenee, and I have just saved your life, and possibly hurt your friend" Kuro spoke kindly and with a slightest hint of sadness. "Well I have introduced myself, may I ask who you are?" Kuro asked Ruby. "Well I am Ruby, the girl over in black and wearing a bow is Blake, the blonde haired girl is my sister Yang and this is Ice Queen, We are Huntresses and we are team RWBY" Ruby said explaining to Kuro who her teammates were. "Hey, I am called Weiss Schnee, not ice queen" Weiss responded, "Do you have a team?" Ruby asked. "No, not anymore anyway. We split due to... due to some reasons" Kuro stated sadness permeating his voice. "Besides that isn't important, let me see Miss Yang will you I may be able to save her, I have some stuff that should work" Kuro answered back. "Well I can at least tell you if she is actually dead" he then went on to say, with a slight laugh. At this Blake snapped, "You think it's funny that someone has died, you heartless monster, do you understand how it feels to lose the person you love so much" Blake shouted tears streaming down her eyes. "Like I said before, I don't believe that she is dead, just knocked out but if you get in my way she will die" Kuro answered with a hint of authority. Kuro Shenee walked over to the blonde Huntress, as he did so he grabbed his bag from his back and picked up some bandages. "With this and some help I should at the very least stop the wounds." Kuro said. He knelt down and applied the bandages being extremely careful then seconds later he activated his aura, which was grey. With his Aura and bandages that dissipated with the activation of his aura. The wounds healed he checked for a pulse...there was one. "Hmm, interesting it seems a combination of my deflection of the beam, her semblance and her pure and utter dedication to protecting her sister, she survived, unconscious yes, but alive. All that's left is for her to wake." Kuro explained to a clearly nervous team. "We should take her somewhere safe," he then said. "We should take her to Beacon, it is safe there, we have Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch there as well. I am certain sis will be O.K. and if we are attacked then they're a Hunter and Huntress" Ruby answered. "I shall come as well" Kuro stated, "O.K. Kuro come with us" Ruby answered. "Mr Ozpin, hmm, maybe he knows." Kuro muttered his eyes gleamed at the prospect.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you wanted to speak with me, Mr..." Ozpin started to state as he looked over his rim glasses at the male figure that rather rudely barged in. "Ahh, I am sorry Mr Ozpin, my name is Kuro Shenee, I am here on a rather secret mission and normally I wouldn't bother asking or even informing someone of my missions." Kuro started, before taking, a sip from a cup of coffee that he was given by Ozpin. Who seems to always be drinking, or at least that is what everyone tells him. "However, I have my reasons to break tradition, my sources tell me that you are a hunter, as well as, a headmaster of this fine establishment. I need information on the grim, specifically if you or anyone has noticed anything strange in how they act? Perhaps rumours of a fearsome grim, anything will do." Kuro then continued a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Hmm, I see so that is why you barged in here" Ozpin then said.

3 hours earlier

"We should take her to Beacon, it is safe there, we have Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch there as well. I am certain sis will be O.K. and if we are attacked then they're a hunter and huntress" Ruby answered.

"I shall come as well" Kuro stated, "O.k. Kuro come with us" Ruby answered.

"Mr Ozpin, hmm, maybe he knows." Kuro muttered his eyes gleamed at the prospect.

"So, tell me Miss Rose, why you know someone from Beacon, unless..."Kuro asked Ruby. "Well I am a huntress, or at least training to be one." Ruby answered to Kuro question. "What is your reason to be a huntress? A cute girl like yourself. You must have a reason." Kuro then questioned.  
"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explained to Kuro. "Wow, and that is what motivates you, hmm, if only I met you earlier then I wouldn't be in this mess." Kuro thought to himself. "So, Professor Ozpin. What is he like?" Kuro asked the team as they walked back up to Beacon. "Well Kuro, he does seem to enjoy his coffee and well there isn't much we know." Weiss answered.

After a while they reached the pinnacle of a cliff, standing proudly with a green light up in the air was Beacon academy. "Wow, this is beautiful. I saw this before from a safe place that I was camping at. It is impressive. I never thought that I would see beauty like this. So different from where I was." Kuro stated awe struck. "Quick let's get Miss Yang inside," Kuro shouted as he helped carry Yang to the threshold and luckily or perhaps, for Kuro, unluckily ran into a sharply dressed woman, blonde hair, wearing glasses. "What is the meaning of this, who are you? And what are you doing with one of our students." This strict women spoke. "Whoa, s...sorry about that, umm, Miss Yang here is badly injured, I have helped but she needs proper care." Kuro answered. "It is O.K Professor Goodwitch, Kuro, He saved my sisters life" Ruby answered. "Is this true, Kuro. Did you save them" Glynda asked Kuro. "Well, yeah I did. Wait Goodwitch, I need to speak with a Mr Ozpin." Kuro answered.

"Why would you need to speak to Ozpin" Glynda then asked. "Well, that is a secret, can I talk to him?" Kuro answered quickly. Glynda thought for a second and after considering the fact that Kuro did save Yang's life. "O.k. I will talk to Ozpin, but before that I can assume you would like to rest, you look like you haven't slept for quite some time." Glynda went to acknowledge Kuro's good intentions. "Thank you, Mrs Goodwitch" Kuro bowed slightly as he said this. "Could I have a room away from the others, preferably near a roof or maybe an out of sight window?" Kuro asked. "We do have one such room, I will take you there now. Girls go back to your room, Yang will be taken to the infirmary" Glynda answered. Couple of minutes later they arrived at a door. "This will be your room, as you asked it is away from others. Also this is your key." Glynda said handing over a scroll. "Oh, no need for the scroll, I will download the data on to mine afterwards, but I will take it for now." Kuro answered. As Kuro entered the room he saw it was vary sparse, only one bed and a set of drawers. A lone window sat neatly in the corner. "This looks peaceful" Kuro stated to no one in particular. He then decided to get ready and remove unnecessary weight. He grabbed hold of his bag that he kept to the side and placed it onto the bed. "I best set up base, whilst I have the time." Kuro muttered to himself. As he opened his bag the first thing he grabbed was some clothes that were neatly packed a blue t-shirt and denim jeans. "Maybe, I can actually go out on to the streets and buy useful items." he said whilst putting the clothes away. The next thing was to remove a couple of carefully wrapped items one of which he stared at longingly, a solitary tear trickling down his face. Another, this one was wrapped in a beige colour paper. He carefully unwrapped the package, hidden was an item that stenciled on it, was his emblem. A black laser beam, striking at a dust crystal that burst into a black flame. He grabbed hold of this item and opened it revealing a picture containing two smiling children round about 8 and 6. The children one was a white haired girl and was clearly the youngest, wearing a pink dress clinging on to her brother, the other child was Kuro back when he had his original eye colour, red eyes glistened, he was wearing blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt, and two smiling adults, these were Kuro's parents, The male wore a majestic silver coat, a metallic blue t-shirt and jeans, with silver spiky hair and silver eyes, his name was Argentium Yume, the woman next to him wore a brown dress, yellow jacket, had red eyes that always seemed to glisten and burgundy coloured hair. She was called Autumn Epeler originally but changed her name. The image was Kuro's family. He looked remembering that day fully his first trip from the village, the place where he lived, to one of the main cities, he remembered this was a trip to Vacuo. A great city witch was very sandy. Kuro never saw sand before this day how would his parents act now if they knew what he and his sister have done. "That's right this was taken shortly before they, all of them form the village were taken away, the reason he is here now is because of what has happened to his family" he thought to himself. He placed the photo on the bed stand next to his bed he always (when he was safe to do so, wished them goodnight). The final package was still nicely wrapped up he wondered should he open it but decided against it. He still wasn't ready. Finally he sat on the bed, and poured the rest of the contents on to the bed besides him, there was several different ammo clips he sifted through these and as he counted them placed them back into the bag. "6 Omega clips and 14 Beta clips left, I have some blanks that I can use for omega but I need to go shopping at some point" Kuro mumbled. The last item to put away was his music player and headphones. One of the few luxuries he allowed himself, it helped with his semblance. Kuro removed his weapons from his belt and checked them for damage and wear and tear. removing the blades to check, "hmm, could do with more cleaning kits for my weapons whilst I'm at it, maybe Glynda can inform me of if there is an armory or blacksmith I can turn to whilst I am here" Kuro contemplated. As Kuro laid his weapons to rest near where he knew he would sleep for ease of access there was a knock on the door, with a sense of almost fear he crept to the door and opened it. Stood there was a male with yellow hair who, in Kuro's opinion, looked almost laughable in such a places as this. "Hi I am Jaune Arc, I noticed you coming to this room. Are you new here?" the male who introduced himself as Jaune asked. "Yeah, I just want to meet with the headmaster. Do you know where his office is? It's kinda important". After reconfirming with Jaune Arc where the headmasters office was he left with a run, "Hmm, sis would be disappointed with me, running off like this, instead of waiting" Kuro chuckled to himself as he ran about two minutes later he arrived at the door to Ozpins office. Kuro took a breath and kicked down the door.

Ozpin sat on his chair sipping at a cup of coffee he always carried. "Hello, would you like a cup of coffee" Ozpin asked the intruder. "Yes, please two sugars" Kuro responded. "So, you wanted to speak with me, Mr..." Ozpin started to state as he looked over his rim glasses at the male figure that rather rudely barged in. "Ahh, I am sorry Mr Ozpin, my name is Kuro Shenee, I am here on a rather secret mission and normally I wouldn't bother asking or even informing someone of my missions." Kuro started, before taking, a sip from a cup of coffee that he was given by Ozpin. Who seems to always be drinking, or at least that is what everyone tells him. "However, I have my reasons to break tradition, my sources tell me that you are a hunter, as well as, a headmaster of this fine establishment. I need information on the grim, specifically if you or anyone has noticed anything strange in how they act? Perhaps rumors of a fearsome grim, anything will do." Kuro then continued a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Hmm, I see so that is why you barged in here" Ozpin then said. "So, what is this mission?" "My mission, I don't wish to talk about," Kuro answered "my apologies". "So you want to know if anything strange has been going on, apart from the massive Grim attack." Ozpin said calmly, ridiculously so, in Kuro's opinion. "Well, there has been an unnerving amount of Grim as of late, but why do you want to know" Ozpin questioned. "I just want to know, I fear something major is happening and thanks to you I now know that it will start here." Kuro responded. "Couple of things now, Firstly I could do with a team, two teams actually, Team RWBY is one and one more, secondly please let me do this mission I don't want you to interfere" Kuro requested.

"O.k. but if Beacon is in danger I will respond, also how do you propose we get this second team you wish." Ozpin queried. "Maybe, a tournament. Top three groups and I fight them, see who the best is." Kuro offered "Also, deal."

With that sorted Kuro walked out "Oh, Ozpin don't get in my way," Kuro warned Ozpin as he walked out. Back in his room Kuro went over the conversation a couple of times before sleeping soundly for what must have been the first time since the incident that took the lives of his parents. The next day, Kuro awoke startled there was a knock at the door. Kuro walked towards the door Fang hanging downwards he was prepared for an attack. "Who is there?" Kuro asked "Reveal yourself or else I will attack". "Hey, Kuro I heard you were here" spoke a cheerful voice that Kuro instantly recognised as Ruby's. Kuro relaxed, Ruby wasn't a threat, he then opened the door and stood in the door way was the girl herself sporting her trademark red cape, "Hey Kuro, I was wondering if you want to come with us to see my sister" Ruby spoke, a very slight hint of sadness came through. "Of course, I want to see her as well, I have been worried to be honest, It's all my fault after all." Kuro responded. "No, Kuro you saved my sister, and thank you we are going now" Ruby responded back to her cheerful nature. Kuro walked with Ruby back to where she slept and went in the other two girls of team RWBY, Weiss Schnee was sitting at a desk reading a book and writing notes down, she was studying, Blake Belladonna on the other hand was sitting on her bed reading a book she liked. "Hey Kuro is coming with us." Ruby told her teammates, "Let's go see my sister." Weiss and Blake stopped what they were doing. "Why are you coming with us" Weiss asked Kuro clearly not trusting him. "I have a duty to make sure Miss Yang is alright and well, it was something we was expected to do, in the place I was born. One person's problem, everyone's problem." Kuro responded rather curtly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro, Ruby, Blake and Weiss walked towards the hospital wing, once there they spoke with the holographic image stating they were there for Yang, "Yes, Yang Xiao Long is just down the hall to your left third bed along" The image responded turning itself off after they left. After a quick walk they arrived at a door, on the other side lay Yang, thoughts like "Is she O.k.", "What state is she in,", and "Is she still unconscious or worse". "Well, let's go in," Ruby said, fear, anxiety, and a hint of trepidation could be heard in her voice. "I am sure she is just fine," Weiss responded, despite the way she acts she really is kind-hearted Kuro thought to himself. "Yang, is strong, so should we be," Blake added but the sadness in her voice betrayed her words, she amongst all was the most scared. Ruby opened the door, "Hey, Guys what took you so long, it has been so boring, I can't start my day off with a Yang here" A voice called from the other side of the door. "She's O.K" Ruby cheered "Sis, I...I thought I was going to lose you" Ruby spoke tears in her eyes as she ran to Yang, her beloved sister. "Glad to see your O.K. Yang" Weiss chipped in "It has been rather scarily quiet with you gone, I have been able to study" Weiss added. "Yang, are you really O.K." Blake asked. "Of course, apart from there haven't been any interesting boys at all, and the doctor says I have to stay here for another two weeks." Yang said. "So, what happened to the attack, did we win" Yang then asked. The rest of the members of Team RWBY looked at each other wondering what to say till Ruby spoke up. "We were so shook up by the fact that you were hit that we ended up not fighting. We would have died if it weren't for the person who saved us, who saved your life" Ruby answered. "So, who saved the city then?" Yang asked. As Yang tried to sit up she felt a massive pain "Ahhh" she cried in pain. "I don't think you should be moving around so much Miss Yang" came a voice from the door, as he walked in Yang could see he was really handsome looking. "So, who are you?" Yang asked the stranger. "My name is Kuro Shenee, I was the one that saved the town, and your life." Kuro responded with a slight bow. "I am glad to see you are alright Miss Yang, I shall take my leave there are things I must do." Kuro then spoke. "Hey Kuro, You can call me Yang you don't have to be polite." Yang responded "Thanks for saving my sisters, friends and Weiss's life, I owe you a lot, how about a drink on the shady side of town some time." Kuro gave a weak smile "Yeah, I would like that Miss Yang... I am sorry Yang" Kuro said walking out of the door into the hospital class

2 weeks later. Kuro was getting used to life in a safe room, to life in Beacon. He informed Ruby that he needed some items for his weapons, never had he met someone who loved weapons as much as he did. Ruby promised as soon as her sister got better they will go shopping. He also met a nice girl who seemed to know he existed and even broke into his room, though he did put his foot down when the girl and her team touched his precious package, (A pendent his one and only best friend gave him). The girl was named Aurora Bell. She had long, wavy dark purple hair, large purple eyes with, what looked like, dust swirling in them. She wore a pale grey tank top with purple frill at the bottom, a pale grey miniskirt with a purple underskirt. She also wore a short grey bolero jacket with long sleeves and a purple detail at the bottom of the sleeves. Around her neck she wore a black tie, she also had purple knee high boots and a slightly of colour grey thigh high socks. Aurora was certainly interesting as was the rest of her team. Kuro was chilling out in his room he put his headphones on his head and played music, a relaxing melody, sometimes he just enjoyed these type of days the most, no fighting, no worries. After a couple of hours listening to music including a couple of tracks from one Weiss Schnee. He took off his headphones safely putting them away, "Hmm, Yang should be out today," Kuro thought absentmindedly. Almost as if by magic a knock appeared on the door just then, as he got up he decided to take his weapons with him, "Who is it?" Kuro questioned, "It's me Ruby" Ruby responded, Kuro smiled, he found himself smiling a lot recently, as he opened the door. "Hi Ruby, how is Yang, has she come from the hospital ward yet?" Kuro asked. "Of course I am, now let's start the afternoon off with a Yang" Yang replied cheerfully. "Team RWBY, is back together, so we are going shopping" Blake responded. "We should be studying," mumbled Weiss. "Haa, haaa, haa, God Weiss you do crack me up. It is obvious you also want to go" Kuro responded through the tears of laughter, again something that has happened more and more since arriving at Beacon. "Don't forget your weapons Kuro, Ozpin has informed us to always carry weapons now, definitely now the Grim have attacked twice in as many months" Ruby informed Kuro, "also I will take you to the weapon shop, I have to collect a few things for Crescent Rose." As she said this she hugged her weapon. After a quick trip into the centre of town, Ruby and Kuro went one way the rest of the girls went another, "So we will meet here in 10" Kuro told everyone, after that they would continue shopping together. "So tell me Kuro, what are your weapons," Ruby asked. "What about my weapons, do you want to know exactly" Kuro asked walking side by side with Ruby, He did wonder what people would think with this, he wasn't exactly someone who looked his age, he looked probably 16,17 years old, and Ruby was certainly childish, maybe it was Big bother walking with little sister, he gave a slight chuckle. "Well, I am kinda interested in the weapon as a whole" Ruby answered Sure, I can tell you everything," Kuro said with a smile. Fang is the most precious weapons I have ever used, I was given these weapons by my mum and dad before...well, before they died" Kuro paused there wondering if he perhaps shouldn't have said that. "So, you lost both your parents Kuro, I have lost my mum to" Ruby smiled, though it was clearly a forced smile. "Thanks Ruby" Kuro said as he patted Ruby on the head, he cheered up a bit. "Originally it was just two blades but I messed around a lit and managed to design a gun in Fang Beta, Also, I think you might like this my weapons can combine together to make an aura cannon" Kuro then said. "Wow, Can I see that," Ruby said silver eyes glistening, "Sorry Ruby no can do, it is way to destructive "Kuro answered, "So, Ruby why do you have Crescent Rose, what is the history there." Kuro asked. "Oh we are here" Ruby stated pointing at a very nondescript building named Gunners Delight. "What was it you wanted to know, Kuro" Ruby queried as they walked towards the door, "Nothing" Kuro stated "Nothing at all." and with that they entered the store. Weapons of all sought filled the room, behind a desk was a young male wearing dirty, oily clothes. He was the shopkeeper "Ahh, Ruby. So glad to see you again" the shopkeeper said cheerfully "Oh, and you brought a friend". "Hi, there. The name is Kuro Shenee, I would like to buy several items for my weapons" Kuro stated with a slight bow. "Of course, so what do you need" the shop keeper answered. "I need, 300 rounds of 9mm handgun, 600 rounds of 303 rifle, and 300 rounds of 51mm assault rifle. Oh and I could do with some 20 by 30 ammo casings, and if you have it a whetstone and repair/care kits for swords" Kuro said. "That is quite an arsenal you want, it will cost quite a bit do you have enough money" the shopkeeper asked shocked at the amount asked for by someone who looks like they own nothing. "Yeah, how much will it be" Kuro asked, "It is going to be about ten thousand lien" the shopkeeper said. "I'll buy it" Kuro said as he handed the money over. "Is this fake, I mean this is 100,000 lien" the shopkeeper said, shocked at the amount given "You could buy Ruby's items as well and still have enough for 50,000 lien in change". "I will do that then, and no it isn't fake, just a bit of loose change I had" Kuro said with a slight smile. "Wow, are you rich" Ruby asked shocked. "No, I am not rich, just loose change from old jobs I used to do" Kuro answered as he grabbed the bags. With their shopping done they left the building, "We best be gett..." Kuro started to say when a scream shook him, "Help, someone there has been a murder" a female voice screamed. "We are going there first" Kuro shouted to Ruby. "Call the rest of the team" Kuro then informed Ruby. "Yang, Blake, Weiss we need you to come meet us at the weapon shop, there has been an incident, Kuro is taking charge" Ruby called to the rest of her team using her scroll. After a couple of minutes the rest of team RWBY appeared. "What is going on?" they all asked in unison, "There has been a murder, we have to check it out, before the police do" Kuro responded, with urgency, and fear in his voice. "What, why should we" Weiss asked "We should just leave it to the professionals". "Shut up, ice queen, if who I believe is behind the murder,

we can't let the police get their first" Kuro shouted. Kuro and team RWBY reached the place where the cry was, "We are here miss, we will take care of the crime scene" Kuro said as he showed the women something that looked like a badge. Going down the alley way Kuro could sense danger was near, "Could this really be her, I knew I should have taken her, but The Family was on my tail, I had no choice" Kuro thought, they got to a slight opening and there laying in the middle was the body, a white blood stained cloak over the body. "Summer... Mum, is that you. I missed you why did you leave" Ruby and Yang said, tears in their eyes. "Stop, don't move" Kuro said holding them back, "That isn't who you think it is" Kuro said. "That voice can it be I finally found you..." A female voice said, as she turned around, she removed her hood revealing a beautiful girl with long white hair and glistening blue eyes, "It is, it is, it's you Brother" this girl said with a smile "I missed you so much, you're not working with the enemy are you. The Family said you were a betrayer and I should kill you, but it is all a lie you want to kill team RWBY don't you." "Hey Sis, I am glad to see you again, and you are not injured, I feared you would suffer because of me" Kuro said smiling "But I am not killing team RWBY, and I am betraying the family". As Kuro said this he grabbed hold of Fang Alpha, "If you try to make a move, Sis, I will fight you. They aren't the enemy here the family is." Kuro said. "Of course they are the enemy, you can't tell me after you murdered Summer Rose, you won't kill kids" Kuro's sister stated with a maniacal grin. "What...Kuro is that true" Ruby asked. "Did you kill are mother," Yang asked. Kuro stared at the both of them, at all of team RWBY, "Yes, I am so sorry, I killed Summer" Kuro stated tears were in his eyes "But, I can explain, I was lied to, so was you, sis.". "What do you mean, Brother" Kuro's sister spoke. "The family, they are the ones who murdered are parents, who destroyed our lives" Kuro stated, "Believe me, sis" as he stated this he looked into his sisters, eyes. "You aren't lying," she said "Brother, I missed you so much" as she said this she ran to her brother crying. "I'm back, my most precious sister" Kuro said. "Now, Team RWBY allow me to introduce, Shiro Yume, my sister" Kuro stated "And I shall explain to you the truth".

"The truth about me, about the Family, and why I killed Summer Rose


	5. Chapter 5

"The truth about me, about the Family, and why I killed Summer Rose" Kuro spoke, "But firstly, we need to get away from here, the police shall come soon, we should go to a café." With that suggestion Kuro, Shiro and team RWBY moved away following Kuro closely. After a few minuets they arrived at a café. "Well then, I suppose I should start by telling you the truth about me." Kuro spoke calm and collectively "The name I gave you Kuro Shenee, is a fake name. So allow me to reintroduce myself. The name is Kuro Yume." "I am the head of the Yume family, High commander and protectorate of the Village of Verlorene Seelen. I am an assassin, murder. And the commander of the demonic team, Team KAOS." As Kuro spoke he took a bowed, "I am the reason Summer Rose died and it's now my duty to protect you." Kuro waited a couple of minutes allowing what he said to sink in. "So, you lied from the start," Weiss spoke "I knew you weren't to be trusted." "Weiss, you don't have to say that, maybe there is a reason just like me" Blake spoke pointing to her bow "Continue, Kuro and we shall judge at the end how to go on." "Thanks Blake," Kuro acknowledged Blake's appreciation to listen "Well, I suppose I should start with explaining the past, behind why I killed Summer Rose."

"I shall start 13 years ago" Kuro stated.

13 years ago, Verlorene Seelen,

"O.k. Shiro, today is your big day. I am your observe and guardian therefore it is my duty to test you and ensure you are capable of being a protector for the village. I will assess your abilities and determine where you will be positioned. Do you accept this?" Kuro spoke officially but secretly happy that he could be here for his most important sister. "Yeah, brother!...Oh I'm sorry, Advanced Commander of Protectors, Kuro" Shiro said. "Well, let's have some breakfast O.K. Mum's made you a special breakfast for you today, Dad also wants to give you some wise words of advice, I suggest you take on what he says." Kuro told his sister, smile beaming on his face "after breakfast get into combat clothing, your purple pyjama top and black bottoms won't be the best for the mission. I will also change into my combat gear." They then walked down the long sweeping staircase to the dining hall. Kuro still could never get used to how massive the mansion was, well mansion probably isn't the right word, it was more like an estate house. "Hey dear, how are you feeling" come a soothing angelic voice coming from the other side of the door. Opening the door to reveal a majestic dining table, sat down was Kuro and Shiro's parents, Autumn and Argentium Yume. "Hey Mum, Dad. We will be going soon, is breakfast ready" Kuro spoke as Shiro clung on to him. "Hey champ, how are you feeling? This will be your first time examining someone" Argentium said to Kuro. "Well my little princess, are you prepared? We have prepared a lovely filling breakfast" Autumn said to Shiro. Kuro smiled he loved his parents, and was glad nothing will happen he will never have to say goodbye. "I am looking forward to it, Dad. I am so glad that I can examine my sister," Kuro said in between eating his mother's perfectly cooked breakfast, Bacon, Eggs, Toast, Sausages, fresh tomatoes grown from the garden, fresh mushrooms and beans. Shiro was sitting next to her brother smiling, happy that her perfect brother would be watching her, answered Autumns question "Yeah Mum, I have prepared Bane and checked my arrows, no problems there." As she said this Kuro looked at her then said "Listen Sis, I am not allowed to help you. However, I wish to give you this present now, I designed it myself" while saying this he grabbed hold of a package he hid in his bag that hung on the seat. "You can open it now" Kuro went on to say. Shiro opened the parcel to reveal a small dagger this was a silver coloured blade with a grey hilt, "Thanks, Brother. I shall cherish this blade, but why did you give me a blade. I am so much better with a bow and arrow." Shiro spoke cheerfully hugging her brother tightly. "Well, I know you are good with a bow but what if they come to close, I can't interrupt the exam if I do, you fail, just use it in emergencies o.k." Kuro spoke looking into his beautiful sister eyes. "Well, we best get going, Wish us luck" Kuro said as he grabbed hold of his bag, in the bag was his music player, headphones, a picture of his family on a trip they took and ammo for his weapons. I will observe, sis, inform every one of the results. Then I will be off" Kuro spoke to his parents. "Take care dear." Autumn said. "Your first trip, son. Make the Yume family proud" Argentium said staring at his son from the rim of his mug of coffee, he was drinking. "See ya, mum, dad. I love you both" Kuro spoke.

Back to the present  
"I didn't know then, that I would never see my parents alive again" Kuro spoke. "This is a deep topic, do you still want to hear it?" Kuro asked. "Yes, we want to know" Ruby responded. "O.k., but first I could really do with something to drink, I will order us some coffee's" Kuro said walking into the Cafe. After a couple of minutes Kuro arrived with coffee's, milk and sugar, "I didn't know how people liked there coffee's, so I got all the same, apart from you sis, this is yours" Kuro spoke handing a cup to his sister " Low caffeine content, "as for the rest here is milk and sugar, just add what you want." After another couple of minutes waiting for everyone to prepare their coffee, Kuro spoke "Where was I?" when he finished this sentence he took a sip of his coffee. "We just left the house, bro" Shiro spoke cheerfully happy to help her beloved brother. "Oh yeah, that's right. Anyway we went to the centre of the village, it was tradition that anyone who wanted to be a protector or with in the protection corps got "good luck charms" from the elders" Kuro spoke softly

Back to 13 years ago, Verlorene Seelen,

"Kuro, Shiro , Hey, How are ya doing" Shouted a sweet melodious voice. The owner of the voice was running to Shiro and Kuro. The owner of this voice was a young girl of 8 same age as Kuro, She had purple hair a slight bang curving one eye and she also had purple eyes. Kuro smiled and ran to this girl "Hey Amy, How are you doing" Kuro spoke hugging Amy tightly. It was no secret that those two liked each other "I see your really happy to see us" Kuro said as he stared at Amy, her purple fox tail swinging happily behind her. Amy was a Fox Faunus, She was certainly one of the rarities, as she was totally useless in the dark, she had to have light, despite the well-known fact that Faunus have excellent night time vision. "Hey Amy, I see your wearing the necklace I made you" Shiro spoke. "Oh Shiro, I forgot this is from dad, he couldn't make it, you know the whole stupid family feud thing" Amy spoke as she handed over a present, it was a locket with Amy and Shiro in it playfully hugging and smiling. "Thanks, I shall cherish this" Shiro spoke. "Past the locket here, sis. I will put it in my bag for now, it will be safer" Kuro said as he received the locket and placed it in his bag. Kuro and Shiro said goodbye to Amy and left to the eastern edge of the village. At the gates, Kuro turned to his sister smiled and spoke "Well sis, from this moment on I will be your instructor, you know how to address me". "Yes, Commander Yume." Shiro spoke saluting her brother, "This seems stupid. Why can't I call you brother?" Shiro then asked. "Because Shiro, we have to do this correctly," Kuro explained "Now then, we shall be heading east to the testing area. Once there I shall inform you of what is required, what I expect to pas you and what you can fail on. Am I clear?" "Yes, Commander Yume" Shiro spoke. It took a little over 10 minutes to arrive at the exam grounds.

"O.k. Miss Shiro Yume, I will be your examiner for today. The test consists of several stages. Firstly, is the combat test in which I will specify an amount of time and kills you must achieve in order to pass? The next part will be a duo with me I have set up a path through the forest, you will have to instruct me in where I should go and prove to be a good leader, and again this is in order to pass. The final test. Now, though I shouldn't be saying this, this is the most important part of the test, the proof that you have what it takes to be a protectorate. You must protect me from hordes of Grimm. This is the only time you will be allowed to use your semblance. Of course I will guide the Grim to me to ensure a reasonable amount is met." Kuro spoke going through the list. "Do you have any questions," Kuro asked. "What happens if I do fail" Shiro spoke voicing a concern that she had. "Simple, you fail and you can either retry on another day, or don't be a protector." Kuro spoke in a matter of fact voice "anything else". "No Commander, I am good and ready." Shiro responded smiling. "Fine, for the first part of this test I want you to kill only 6 enemies in 30 mins," Kuro informed his sister. "Really Commander, I can do that in my sleep" Shiro spoke shocked at her own brothers' suggestion for enemies. "Now Shiro, I know you are good but this is just a warm up besides, you have to find the enemies yourself. And may I remind you I will know if you use your gift, we are both connected to the hive mind." Kuro spoke, and for the first time used a very authoritarian voice. "Kay, Commander." Shiro spoke resigned to her fate. "O.k. your time shall start as soon as you set off," Kuro announced "You do have some prep time I advise you take it." With that said Kuro walked off jumping into one of the trees. "Well Shiro, time to prove yourself" Shiro spoke to herself as she removed her quiver from her back, counting her arrows, "and 15, 16, 17...28, 29 and 30, hmm I should have brought more, but if I aim for the weak spots I should be o.k." Shiro replaced her quiver and brought out her dagger that Kuro gave her, "It feels light, thanks bro" Shiro spoke as she placed the dagger in the hilt and strapped it to her left hand side. Shiro fully prepared set off the time had begun. Kuro could see the area from his vantage point the movement of Grim and Shiro "You have come under prepared I hope I don't have to jump in." Kuro pondered. "This isn't good, the forest is too dense, I shall have to jump up the next high tree I see" Shiro spoke as she assessed the situation. Just as she was about to make a move up the tree she heard a branch brake to her left quickly knocking an arrow from her quiver and pulled the string back. From the undergrowth a Beowolf appeared, "Hmm, just one I will take you out" Shiro spoke a smile widening on her face. Shiro pulled back on her bow the tension bending the bow slightly, holding the arrow she slowed her breath, slowly breathing till she could see the point to attack to get maximum damage. As soon as she saw it she released the arrow whistled through the air striking the Beowolf cleanly in the heart. "One down, hmm not too difficult." Shiro chuckled gleefully. With that kill she jumped up the tree to get a better view, "10 mins in, one kill, damn I am going to fail at this rate." Shiro cursed, "I can't see any enemies." Shiro moved through the trees with rapid pace, till she discovered a bounty load, "All right, a pack of Ursa. 1,2,3,4,5. More than enough to claim victory, let see 20 mins, 10 mins to kill 5." Shiro smiled she loved things when they became difficult "My kind of odds, I will win now." and with that she knocked 3 arrows in took careful aim and eliminated 3 Ursi no issues. The last two also fell easily, Shiro used up 6 arrows and as she checked the time, she realized that she managed to just complete the mission with 2 seconds to spare. "Congratulations Miss Shiro, You have passed the first test, now I will guide you to the next stage, whilst we walk I will explain what will happen next and give you the end point location." Kuro informed his sister, "Right, I want you to take me to a place I know very well, the cliff overlooking the forest." Shiro asked "You mean the one to the west of the village right, with the glistening, sea of green and red. The place which you have decided on as your confession place," "Yeah, that is where I want to go," Kuro smiled.

Back to the present,

"Well I will speed up a bit here and tell you that Shiro passed the 2nd test, with flying colours, certainly the quickest time however, she wasn't very confident in giving instructions, something she still struggles with in fact" Kuro spoke in a calm and relaxed voice. "Brother, I thought we agreed to never mention that meanie" Shiro spoke pouting at her brothers' disregard of her emotions. "Hey sis, you know I am joking" Kuro smiled. "Anyway, as I was saying, Shiro completed two tasks only the third task remained, we were setting off to the combat arena. It was a special place where no one could interfere and was away from the village so no casualties." Kuro started off, but then chocked. "I... I'm sorry, it's just, and it's just painful bringing these memories up". "Its O.K. brother, I am here, and besides they deserve to know" Shiro spoke as she hugged her brother, "Use my strength, kay" she said smiling. "Thanks, well, this is what happened" spoke Kuro.

Back to the past, forest, west of Verlorene Seelen.

"O.k. Miss Shiro, the final test, it is rare to see such skill, you have done well" Kuro spoke "Now, You can use your semblance, and I can support you with mine, Here..."Kuro started to say when an explosion was heard and flames erupted from the village "Kuro, what was that" Shiro spoke "It came from home". "Shiro, I am stopping the exam, stay here I am going in to the village." Kuro spoke, fear grasping at his mind, "It's fine, mum and dad are there, it's nothing I will go find it was just a little thing and be back" Kuro kept on saying in his mind, though deep down, he doubted his own statements.

"Brother, let me come with you, please" Shiro called to her brother but was too late. "I should get somewhere safer, closer to the village that way I can help if needs be." Kuro ran bad thoughts where now flooding in to him, "No one here, something… it is bad," As Kuro got to the village, he had to stop himself from gagging, in front of him lay body parts, torn from their hosts, blood and the stench of death lingering in the air. "W...W...What has happened, this...this can't be...it just...can't be" Kuro spoke aloud, tears flowing like rivers down his face, "Mum, Dad, I must find them, They can tell me what is going on" Kuro reassured himself, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Smoke, flames and the very community that until recently been laughing, singing and generally being alive, lay before Kuro made traveling near impossible. As Kuro walked he heard voice. "Dear, to your left another enemy" spoke the voice, Kuro instantly recognizing it as his mothers. "We just need to fend for few more minutes, our son, he would have gone to the nearby village to get help." spoke Argentium. Kuro rounded the corner, to be met a scene that wouldn't look out of place in hell. "Mum! Dad! What is happening? What should I do?" Kuro asked as he ran towards his parents. As his parents turned round, that is when it happened. A beam of light flashed across the ground striking Argentium and Autumn directly. Blood exploded from their bodies drenching Kuro where he stood. "M…Mum, D...D...Dad, no, no, (Inhuman scream)" Kuro shocked just stood there, soon things started to black out, before he fully blacked out. Walking away from him, was a white cloak, thoughts of revenge filled his heart, and mind. "I will kill you, white cloak," Kuro thought, "I will..." and with that Kuro's world turned forever dark.

Back to present.

"Well, that is it for now, years later I get a mission that me and Shiro do, the rest of my team was busy. And unfortunately it was your mum Ruby, I never forgot that day, I still don't, so seeing her. It... I just lost control, she was the reason for the village's destruction and everything I knew was lost. Of course it was shortly after I was about to kill her, properly I mean. That I finally heard something that changed everything. It is the reason I saved you, why I am here but I shall tell you this another time. For now, let's go back to Beacon, there is a tournament to be had," Kuro said with a fake smile. "Well, I suppose I should leave then, hey brother. I don't think I will be welcome." Shiro stated as she was about to leave. "Hey sis, come with us yeah, Ozpin won't mind, besides you are much safer there than by yourself." Kuro spoke to his sister. "O.K. brother, I need to go to my camp, to collect Bane, as well as a few other things." Shiro spoke, "I'll come with you, go ahead without me, Team RWBY, I'll be there soon." Kuro spoke and with Shiro walked off, towards the exit.


End file.
